Behind Closed Doors
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: I love you with all my heart and even if for now the only witness to that love are the walls of this room I know it will never change and that's enough for now.


**Behind closed doors**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:-** Sandra/Gerry

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:-** . I love you with all my heart and even if for now the only witness to that love are the walls of this room I know it will never change and that's enough for now.

**Author's Note:- **In Answer to Gee's lyrics challenge to write something around the following lyrics – "If walls had eyes; My they would see the love in sight; They would see; Me…..in the arms of ecstasy; And with every move they'd know I love you so." Rated for sexual content, other than that enjoy and I would love to hear your thoughts in review form!

_If walls had eyes_

_My they would see the love in sight_

Words have always been irrelevant when we let our bodies talk for us. The confines of my bedroom or yours hold the secrets of our need for each other, the whispered words of love, the tender touches and hungry acts of desire. Tonight the enforced separation of days unable to see each other has made us desperate and the love that hangs in the air is like a cloud ready to burst raining lust and need over us as flesh is bared and touches become frantic. As you guide me backward nudging me gently onto the bed and your eyes scan my body it's like a thousand eyes searing into my skin reminding me that you have a power over me that no man ever has before. Your eyes see through me straight into my soul and claim it as completely as you have claimed my heart and my body. Your lips brand my skin in a way that leaves me powerless to resist and desperate for you to give up your appreciation of me and make love to me just as you appear to have decided to now.

_They would see_

_Me….in the arms of ecstasy_

"Gerry….." My words fall from my lips in a breathy plea as you smile at me and my body yields to you welcoming the fullness as you enter me the groan that accompanies our joining filling me with a satisfaction that never lessens. Right now, here in your arms is the only place on earth I want to be, it's my sanctuary, my place of complete security, the one small part of the world where I feel completely protected and loved. When you make love to me, when your only aim is to please me, to show me with every action how much you want me I am in rapture. I am addicted to the way you make me feel, to the love that laces every word you whisper as you take me with long, slow, agonising strokes setting every cell in my body on fire with the passion I know only I have ever been able to bring out in you. You bring me closer and closer to the edge I can't do anything but give up to you my cries echoing around the walls, the walls that are the only witnesses to our love.

_And with every move they'd know_

_I love you so_

"I love you Sandra Pullman." For minutes the only sound has been the gasping breaths of us recovering from the out pouring of need and desire that we've just experienced and now your words wrap around me as tightly as your arms are doing as I stare down at you and my heat swells. With the gentlest of kisses I hope you can feel how much I love you too, how much I want this never to end, how much I want you to be mine forever.

"I love you more Gerry Standing." As I curl close to you the cool sheet being the only barrier to the chill descending as the night steals away the summer sun that has been warming the room the contentment that covers me as completely as the fine cotton make everything seem perfect. To the rest of the world we may still be just Sandra and Gerry, colleagues, friends, people who find each other mildly irritating a lot of the time but behind closed doors it's all so different. Behind closed door we are one, we are two parts of a whole and are incomplete without each other. I love you with all my heart and even if for now the only witness to that love are the walls of this room I know it will never change and that's enough for now.


End file.
